“T” format connectors for high voltage are used to connect cables to the bushing or fixed base of the connection to a high voltage equipment, for example, for voltages between 7 and 367 kV. “T” format connectors have, as indicated by their name, a shape resembling a T with a hollow interior, comprised by an initial hollow stretch or internal channel running through the “vertical” portion of the T, which is joined to a second hollow stretch or internal channel in a position between the two ends of the second internal channel, preferably in a central area or substantially central area of the second internal channel. These internal channels, formed in the body of the connector, communicate with one another, that is to say, the first internal channel leads into the second internal channel, thus forming an internal hole substantially in the shape of a T. The first internal channel can receive or host a cable, for example, an insulated single-line conductor cable, so that this cable may be connected to a conductor element introduced through one of the ends of the second internal channel, or to two conductor elements, each one of them introduced through the corresponding end of the second stretch, through a high-voltage terminal located in the connector. This way, a cable housed in the first internal channel can be connected to a bushing introduced through one of the ends of the second internal channel, and in addition to another element introduced through the other end of the second internal channel. The body of the “T” format connector is at least partially made from insulating material, so the body of the connector has an external portion that is electrically insulated from the holes and internal components.
It may be desirable to be able to verify installation parameters, for example, the connection voltage or the currents flowing therein. For this reason, the installation of current and voltage sensors in correspondence with the cable connections to high-voltage equipment is known. For this purpose, European patent EP-B-1391740 proposes a system in which a current sensor (in the shape of a ring with coils wrapped around a magnetic material) is placed around the bushing or fixed base (through which the current must pass) and a voltage sensor placed in the opposite end of the second internal channel (vertical stretch) of a T format connector. This way, the voltage sensor can enter into contact with the connector's internal high voltage terminal, which is in contact with the cable (going up through the connector's first internal channel) and with the one which enters into contact with the bushing entering through the first end of the second internal channel. This and similar solutions have been used and are conventional in this sector.